Behind The Incident
by DebiruHaato
Summary: My theory about Mike, Golden Freddy and "IT'S ME".


Behind The Incident

The little Mike just came to his favorite pizzeria in the whole town, as he always do. He always loved the animatronics in there.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He loved every single of the animatronics in there. The bear, Freddy. The rabbit, Bonnie. The chicken, Chica. And the pirate fox, Foxy. Though Foxy is no longer used for some reason, saddening the little Mike.

He and his father goes in, welcomed by many happy children and their parents. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the animatronics singing on the stage. A wide smile formed on the little boy's face, excitement swells up on his heart.

"Mike, come here." His father called his son, who's staring at the singing animatronics. Before Mike turns back, he saw Bonnie waving at him. Another wide smile formed on his face, he waved at the rabbit animatronic. Bonnie made a small nod as he sings.

Mike made his way to his father and sat beside him, smile on his face. He always loved coming here. He even always remember the rules "Eat the pizza or Chica will get upset!", as he glanced at the chicken animatronic with "Let's Eat!" cloth dangling on her chest.

Mike doesn't really notice when his father is ordering his favourite pizza, as he's staring and watching the animatronics. They sometimes waved at the passing kids as they sing. Though he felt sad that Foxy is no longer used. He always loved it when Foxy says "welcome to Freddy's, little mateys! The ol' Foxy is here!" or something like that while walking or running with the children, including Mike himself.

Mike sighed silently and made a slight pout by his lips, somehow imagining how it feels like to be Foxy to not being used anymore.

"Mike, your pizza." His father called him and he quickly averts his gaze to the far older man, before he notices his favorite pizza in front of him.

"huwaaah~!" Mike's blue eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, daddy!"

"Eat your pizza or Chica will be get upset." His father smiled as he pat his son's head.

"yes~!" Mike eats his pizza.

"Ah, I need to go to the restroom first. You wait here, okay?"

"okaaaay!" Mike made a nod in agreement. His father rose up and went to the restrooms. Mike eats his pizza in excitement as he watches the animatronics, so he won't make Chica upset. He loves Chica just like he loves the other animatronics.

Then Mike heard a door being opened near him, and he realized another animatronic comes out. It looks like Freddy, but it's gold. It has green eyes, unlike the Freddy on stage.

"Freddy?" Mike called. The Freddy on stage didn't react, but the golden Freddy do.

"Freddy, is that you?" his eyes sparkled. The golden animatronic coughed a bit, before—

"Yes! It's me!" said the animatronic with the same voice like the actual Freddy Fazbear.

"Really?" Mike's eyes sparkled, almost like it's shining. Along with other four kids around him.

"It's me! How about we play inside?" He made a funny gesture again.

"Yeeeees!" the kids followed him to the interior of the restaurant. Five kids, along with Mike himself.

After that, what Mike know is that they're playing with the golden version of Freddy. Until it goes dark. Mike felt he wants to go home and meet his father, but he also wanted to play more with the others and the golden Freddy Fazbear.

When he's lost in thought, he heard one of the children scream so loud that it rings his ears.

He snapped back to reality and saw the golden Freddy laid on the floor, before he realized.

Red liquid creeps to him. He widened his red eyes and frantically goes farther, along with the other four kids. When he realize it...

The first female between the 5 kids... Is stuffed into Chica. He girl inside screamed so loud that Mike closed his ears, yet his eyes kept watching the horrifying scene. Blood kept creeping to him, before eyes and teeth pops out from Chica's head, blood oozes out.

A man, who's face shrouded in darkness then shoves a boy not so far from Mike, before he took Bonnie and began to stuff him into Bonnie. Scream rings within the little Mike's ears. More blood oozes from the animatronic's body he loves so much. Before Mike could even notice it, tears falls down from his blue eyes.

"a-ah-!" he realized another boy is taken, leaving Mike and a girl right beside him. The girl, who's younger than him, hugs Mike tight, doesn't want to see the horrifying scene as the boy now stuffed into...

Foxy.

Another scream rings in Mike's ears, as if trying to rip his eardrums.

"S-stop this—" Mike closed his ears, crying.

"Father—Father—!" he called for his father, though his call did not reach the man he call as his father. Even more tears oozes down from his blue eyes, his whole body trembles.

The scream came to halt, before the man took Freddy Fazbear. Before his hand trying to reach the two innocent kids.

"n-no! no! NO!" the little girl screamed hysterically, Mike no longer able to make such noises from his throat. Nothing. The little girl is pulled from him.

"no...! NOOOO! MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed so loud, calling for her parents. She's barely just around 7, but she's forced to be stuffed into Freddy's suit.

The endless sound "no", soon turns into none other but pained scream of a little girl.

But Mike suddenly felt a rush of wanting to escape. The man is busy stuffing the girl, her scream would camouflage his escape.

Mike, frantically stands up by his trembling feet and frantically ran. "FATHER!" he screamed loud, as he shuts down the door and met the fact that the dining hall is dark and outside is dark aswell. He then opens the door, which luckily is not unlocked.

He realized the man is following him. His legs tremble violently and he ran as fast as his legs could allow to the streets.

Before his sight goes black and he fell onto the ground.


End file.
